


Jason Ryder Has No Idea What He's Doing (And That's Okay)

by GingerAnn



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, default male ryder (looks only)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Just a collection of bits and pieces of Jason Ryder trying to survive.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Intro

Sarcastic

A little reckless

Runs on emotion and humor

Goes to Lexi when he needs to talk

Adores his sister, Sara

Never misses a chance for a joke

Unsure and insecure of his abilities at first

Recon specialist

Curious

Biotic abilities

Default Male Ryder look, just got a name change, really


	2. Morning After

Reyes was watching the Pathfinder - Jason - get dressed the morning after Sloane’s party. Reyes didn’t plan on inviting Jason back to his apartment the night before. But he did. The words were out of his mouth before Reyes even knew what he was saying. But he didn’t regret it at all. Jason smiled at the invite and then said he wasn’t putting out on the first date. Reyes found out after they were back at his apartment that "not putting out" didn’t rule out some handsy making out.

“Off to hunt down more exiles?” Reyes asked. 

“Uh... no... I think we’re leaving today,” the younger man said scrunching his nose up. “Yeah. We’re leaving today.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“We were just supposed to come here to get some intel. But I got distracted,” Jason said with a smile. 

“May I ask what distracted you? I hope it was me,” Reyes said smiling back.

“You were part of it,” Jason said pulling on his shirt, if it could even be called that. Reyes was still surprised that the Pathfinder was walking around in a black tank with Blasto on the front. 

“Only part? I feel insulted,” Reyes said putting a hand against his bare chest. 

“I’ll make it up to you next time,” Jason said. 

“Oh? Will there be a next time?”

“I was hoping for a lot of next times.”

Reyes studied the other man for a moment. 

“If you want a next time you better kiss me before you leave,” he finally said. 

Jason’s face lit up with a smile before rushing over to kiss Reyes. 

“Okay, I gotta go,” Jason said after he pulled away. 

“Come back soon,” Reyes said.

“I will. And I’ll message you,” Jason said walking to the door. 

“Be safe, Path… Jason.”

“You, too, Reyes,” Jason said rewarding Reyes with another smile.

Reyes watched the door of the apartment close before he fell back onto his bed. Oh, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann  
> Oh, and Twitter: gingerann23


	3. Ouch, My Body

Jason walked into Reyes’s room at Tartarus and fell onto the couch face down.

“How goes the pathfinding?” Reyes asked.

“My entire body hurts,” Jason’s muffled voice replied.

“What did you do today?” Reyes asked.

“Went looking for the monoliths and vault. Drove the Nomad off a mountain. Twice.”

“You should really work on your driving skills.”

“Cora said the same thing.”

“Are you staying on Kadara tonight?’

“Yeah. We’re gonna start fresh in the morning trying to find the vault.”

“Well, allow me to finish up here and we can go back to my apartment. I’ll give you a nice massage.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m going to. Wake me up when you’re done.”


	4. Jason Climbed a Mountain

“What did you do to her?!” Gil asked.

“He climbed a mountain,” Vetra replied.

“What?!” Gil yelled.

“You said I could do anything with that six-wheel drive,” Jason said.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should!” Gil said.

“Well, that just makes no sense,” Jason said.

“Did Gil find out how many Outcast outposts you ran over in the Nomad?” Peebee asked.

“What?!” Gil screeched.


	5. Impress Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after High Noon.

“We need to talk,” Jason said. The usual smile gone from his face, his eyes cold and hard.

Reyes nodded. He expected this. Even with Jason kissing him in that cave while Sloane’s body was still warm. And sharing a dance followed by hours of making love. Reyes knew it was all too good to be true. 

“What are your plans? Are the public beatings going to continue but under the name of the Collective this time? The protection fees? Because if you’re going to be like Sloane, I will be your enemy, Reyes. I didn’t let you kill her just to watch you become her. But if you be the man that I know you can be, I will stand by you.”

“I am not going to be like Sloane,” Reyes said.

Jason nodded and turned to walk away.

“What about us?” Reyes asked. He was scared to know the answer, but he needed to know how much he fucked up with the other man. He hoped, foolishly probably, that he hadn’t fucked up too much. Jason Ryder was the best thing to ever happen to Reyes and he was prepared to admit it and fight for it.  
Jason turned around but didn’t stop walking.

“Impress me, Reyes. Impress me and I’m yours,” he said with a grin and a sweeping bow.

______

Jason stopped by Reyes’s room in Tartarus after they got done in the badlands.

“We’ll be out here,” Drack said.

“Go get him, tiger,” Peebee said with a grin.

Jason rolled his eyes as the door shut behind him.

Reyes was pacing the room.

“You busy?” Jason asked.

“For you? Never,” Reyes replied.

Jason nodded.

“I got the outpost site picked out. Nexus convoy is on its way,” He said.

“That’s fantastic. I’ll get a list made of reliable Collective members that can help out,” Reyes said.

“Thanks. That would be great,” Jason said with a smile.

They were both quiet for a few minutes.

“I spent all day trying to find a way to impress you,” Reyes finally said.

“Come up with anything?” Jason asked.

“Oh, I came up with lots of ideas. None of them were good enough,” Reyes said.

“I’m sure they weren’t that bad.”

“How do you impress someone that fixes planets? That always puts others first? That lights up a room when he walks into it?” Reyes asked.

“Well, you could tell him things like that. Maybe say some other sappy lines about how you feel about him. And not hide important shit from him. Just a thought,” Jason said with a lop-sided grin.

“I love you,” Reyes said. “I know that seems crazy, but I do. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I hate watching you leave because for all I know that could be the last time. That the next time I see your face it could be on some newsfeed telling me you died. And that hurts so fucking much.”

“Woah. Really? I mean, I love you, too but I wasn’t really expecting love declarations. Shit,” Jason said running a hand through his hair.

“Are you serious right now?” Reyes asked.

“About 10% serious,” Jason said smiling. He pulled Reyes into a hug. “And if something happens to me, you won’t hear about it on a newsfeed. Lexi will tell you.”

“What?”

“I asked Lexi months ago to be the one to tell you.”

“So I’ll get a call from your doctor.”

“You’ll get a call from my friend. A friend that just happens to jab me with needles and tells me to eat my vegetables.”

“I would much rather you come back to me.”

“I agree. And I will fight like hell to be able to come back here and be with you again.”

Reyes pulled him close and kissed him. Jason was smiling when they pulled apart.

“Come on, I fixed Kadara. Let’s celebrate,” he said wrapping his arms around Reyes. “And while we’re celebrating, you can keep impressing me by telling me how much you love and adore everything about me.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Reyes said.

"Maybe not. But you have me,” Jason said before kissing Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	6. Architect

Jason dropped to his knees as the Architect fell.

“Holy shit. I do not want to fight another one of those. Ever,” he said.

“You just had to say that,” Liam said. “Now we’re gonna have to fight one on every planet we land on.”

“Shit. You’re probably right,” Jason said.


	7. Little Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Jason Ryder wears the Blasto tank and black pants. All the time...

“Charlatan on board,” Gil announced as Jason guided Reyes into the cargo hold. The engineer was leaning against the railing overlooking the hold.

“Does everyone on your ship know I’m the Charlatan?” Reyes asked.

“Well, you sort of outed yourself to two of my team. And me. And we like to gossip,” Jason said with a shrug and a smile.

“Little Duck is the worst gossip we have on board,” Cora said smiling from her usual spot.

“I said that wasn’t going to be a thing,” Jason said pointing at her.

“And we decided that we weren’t going to listen to you and make it a thing,” Vetra said.

“That is mutiny,” Jason said.

“You said the same thing when I beat you at poker,” Gil said.

“Mutiny!” Jason shouted.

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means,” Reyes said.

“Does he want to mutiny or is he accusing us of mutiny?” Cora asked.

“Can he mutiny? He’s the boss,” Gil said.

“Oh! Ryder’s the boss? I’ve been doing whatever Drack told me to do,” Peebee said.

“I get no respect,” Jason said throwing his arms up.

“It might be that outfit,” Reyes said smiling at him. “Little Duck.”


	8. Someone Needs Sleep

Reyes walked into the med-bay, only pausing as he scanned the room looking for Jason. When he spotted the other man, he walked up to him.

“Have you slept?” Reyes asked.

“Uh… Yeah… Got a couple hours,” Jason replied scrubbing a hand over his face.

“He’s lying. He dozed,” Lexi said.

“Gees, Lexi, tattle on me why don’t you,” Jason muttered.

“Come on, you need rest,” Reyes said. “And either you can use a bed in here and I’ll see how much it would cost to bribe the doctors to sedate you…”

“We’ll do it for free,” Harry said.

“Or we can go find a bed, where you will sleep while I watch over you,” Reyes continued.

“Uh… The second one,” Jason said. “I’d like the second one.”


End file.
